Hunter x Hunter
by Youko Fukui
Summary: WARNING: First story, I'm a newb. Bunch of oneshots (in different chapters) about Kurapika and my OC named Youko.
1. Chapter 1: Found You

***WARNING: I'm a extreme newb at this. This is my first story. Don't like it, don't read it!**

**Hunter x Hunter – Kurapika's Vacation**

As he watched the calm sea, Kurapika let out a sigh. "Vacations are so boring..." he said as he boarded the fancy cruise ship.

_3 days eariler_

_Kurapika lay in his bed, playing with his phone above his face. Suddenly, a message popped up on the screen. "You got mail!" he read as he pressed the "open" option. It read: "Congratz! You have won a free cruise vacation aboard the SS Fancy. (Cheesy, I know.) This is not a joke or spam. Click HERE to get your ticket!" Kurapika sat there for a few seconds. _A free vacation... Seriously? _He thought it might be a trap. But he also thought it be a great excersize. _Even if it is a trap, I'll get to beat up a few guys. Even if they're just small fry. _He clicked the highlighted words and a new page showed up on the screen. It told him to enter his address or fax for his ticket. He thought since the address part would be a little risky, he entered his fax instead. Moments later after entering, the fax machine in the corner of his room started up and a paper appeared. "Guess I should start packing!"_

_Present Day_

"Why did I even come. I don't know anyone here..." He sighed again. "ALL ABOARD" the husky captain yelled over the railing. "Maybe I should go home..." He pushed off the railing and turned for the stairs leading down to the pier. "Kura-kun?" a small female voice said. He looked up to see a dirty blonde haired girl, someone he remembered quite well. "Y-youko-chan!?" He stepped closer a bit just to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "It's you... It's really you!" The girl tackled him, with small tears in her eyes. "Kura-kun! It's really... Kura-kun!" She nuzzled her face into his chest. "Y-youko... chan... You're a-alive...?" Kurapika stuttered, his face a bright red. She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him, crying a bit bit. "You are... Kura-kun... right?" She sniffled a couple times. Kurapika smiled and touched her face gently to wipe away her escaping tears. "I am... You're Youko-chan, right?" His face looked so kind. She nodded and smiled. _C-cute..._ Kurapika thought as he blushed some more. He slowly got off the ground and offered his hand to her. She gracefully took it. Even after they were both standing, they didn't break apart their hands, as if they were afraid of losing each other again. She quickly looked down at their conjoined hands and back to him. She smile was so warming, it brought the heat the Kurapika's face more and more with every glance. "Kura-kun, I-" She was cut off by his lips on hers. They stayed like that for a second, only to earn glances from the rest of the people boarding. "Get a room!" one of them called. Pulling away, his smiled back at her blushing face. "W-w-what was that for?" She stumbled in a hushed voice as she touched her lips gingerly. "Nothing." He said, a little surprised by himself. _What... I don't remember being so direct..._ He thought for a moment, but it was quickly replaced by a scream. Kurapika took Youko's hand and ran toward the shrill scream. He didn't have to go very far, but the cry lead to a young women, on the ground with her hands putting her skirt. "Some kid jsut flipped my skirt!" she cried pointing to another direction. In same direction, there was another girlish scream. "You pervert!" she screamed angrily, but also in the same position as the other women. "Someone's... flipping skirts..?" Youko asked, with a very confused look on her face. Suddenly, a cute, young boy bumped into her. "Ah! Sorry." She said, trying to hold him steadily. "You better be! A commoner like you should always apologize." He said, not looking so cute anymore... "But you-" He cut her off. "You'll have to repay me for this incident." He said holding out a open hand. But he didn't want money. In a split second, the little boy flipped Youko's dress up, revealing her red, striped panties. Kurapika's face became as red as the color on her underwear. "KYAAAAAAA!" She screamed as she collasped to the floor with one hand holding down her dress and the other had her face buried in it. "Oi!" Kurapika grabbed the kid by his fancy looking collar. "You must be the pervert everyone's talking about. You little brat..." His eyes started to tint red, but he quickly shook that away. "Peter! Peter!" An elderly man cried, as he and an eldery women ran toward them. "Peter, you must behave yourself! You can't just go around trying to peek at womens' underwear." He said as he grabbed the back of the boy's shirt. "I'm so sorry! _We're _so sorry. Aren't we... Peter?" The elderly women shoved his head down so that he bowed. "Not really..." She rung his eyes. "I mean yes. Yes, I'm very sorry!" He held his red ear. The family bowed once more before moving on. "What... the hell...?" He said as he starred at the boy walking away. He suddenly turned his attention to Youko, who now had her face buried in both hands. "Y-youko-chan... are you ok?" He kneeled down to try and comfort her. "...see?" She spoke so softly, Kurapika didn't hear her. "Wha-" This time, Youko was the one cutting him off. "What did you see...?" She looked like a mixture of anger and embarrassment. The image of her flipped skirt and exposed underwear flashed in his mind. He blushed again. "You saw them... didn't you...?" She fully uncovered her face. Kurapika leaned backwards, trying to get out of her reach if she was going to hit him. "N-Yes..." He admitted. After a moment of defeaning silence, she sighed. "A-as long as it's Kura-kun..." He really had to think about that one for a second. _I'm the only one... who can see her underwear?! _He fell over a complete shock. "I-I didn't mean anything weird by it!" She reassured him, scrabbling to catch him. "Kura-kun?! Kura-kun?!" She tried to shake him.

_In Kurapika's Dream_

Huh...? Where am I? _He looked around the almsot familiar place. "Kura-kun!" a small girl ran towards him holding a headband made of flowers. When she was right next to him, she placed it on his head gently. She giggled playfully. "Kura-kun, what's wrong?" She tilted her head to the side. "Huh? Oh, nothing! It's very pretty, Youko-chan." _I remember... this our childhood. She was always so kind..._ He let his mind wander for a bit until he heard Youko say, "Hey... Kura-kun?" She was looking at the ground, acting somewhat shy. "Let's get married someday!" She smiled happily. His cheeks turned a little red, but he nodded. "Right!" He said as he held out his pinky and she linked it with his. "Now... Kura-kun. You have to wake up." Youko said as she faded and so did the surroundings._

_Real World_

"Kura-kun, snap out of it!" She shook him. Not knowing he was waking up, and not knowing what else to do, she suddenly kissed him, in a cute effort to wake him. It definitely opened his eyes. He turned his blushing face toward hers. And they both smiled. _Maybe this vacation won't be as bad as..._ he thought.


	2. Chapter 2: Don

Chapter 2: Don't Get a Fever!

"Kura-kun, lunch is ready. Kura-kun?" Youko looked over to see her beloved Kurapika taking a nap on the couch.

**Let me explain :P**

**Kurapika reunited with his childhood sweetheart, Youko, when he went on a cruise. Before that cruise ended, they decided Youko was going to live in Kurapika's apartment. She was making lunch. Ok... continue.**

She smiled and walked over to him. _He looks...Huh? _She gently put the back of her palm across his forehead. _Hot... he has a fever! _She rushed towards the small closet behind the couch, and got a blanket. She put a cold compress on his forehead and pushed his bangs out of his face. _Medicine. Should I give him medicine? Would I have to wake him for him to take it? _Suddenly, she heard him stir, and his eyes fluttered open.

"Y-youko... chan..." His voice sounded strained. "It's hot..." he tried to kick off the blanket. "Kura-kun, I'm going to have you take some medicine, ok?" He nodded slightly and rested his head back. A couple seconds later, she gave him a small pill and a glass of water. After he took it, he sat up and started to move about. "Kura-kun, you should rest!" she tried to pull him back to the couch. "Don't wanna..." _That's some fast acting medicine! What the hell... _Youko thought but before she knew it, he was pulling her toward the bedroom. "Did you wanna sleep on the-" Suddenly, she was staring up at a different Kurapika that she'd never seen. He pushed her onto the bed and was hovering over top of Youko, who's face was as red as his. "K-k-k-kura-kun! W-what're doing?" But he didn't answer. He lowered himself, laying his head gently on her chest. "Youko-chan's chest... is pretty big." He stated, as bluntly as possible. When Youko started to protest, he was already fast asleep. _Was he always a pervert when he was sick? _She thought as she felt his forehead. "At least it's gone down..." She said to herself, as she put a blanket over them, trying not to disturb him. Youko yawned as she gently wrapped her arms around him. "Feel better... Kura-kun." And then, she was asleep.

_Youko-chan! Youko-chan! _Kurapika voice echoed in Youko's mind. Her eyes started to open, and she saw Kurapika. "You're awak-" Youko placed her hands on his forehead once more. "You're fever's gone. Thank goodness..." she sat back, her chest a little sweaty. "Y-youko-chan... um... why did I wake up... like that?" Kurapika's face got red, which made Youko think he still had a slight fever. "Like what?" she said, rubbing her eyes. "On... y-you... your chest..." A sudden flashback of what happened before she fell asleep, flashed in Youko's mind. "Kura-kun... do you really wanna know?" she stared into his eyes, still a little sleepy. Kurapika nodded, thinking he'd done something embarrassing. "You said my chest was big and went to sleep on it." She said as bluntly as he said that statement before. Kurpika's face got so red, he seemed to have overheated. "I think I have another fever..." he said. But Youko just laughed and kissed his forehead. "Don't get a fever..."

"Too late." he smiled.


End file.
